User blog:WhatTheEvenBelle/Wiki Awards - Season 4 Addition
A set of many polls regarding the characters, episodes, and more about Once Upon a Time, updated to fit the conclusion of the series' fourth season. Characters 'Best Female Character' Snow 116.png Emma 215.png Queen Regina 109.png Belle FL 211.png Red 115.png Alice OW106.png Anastasia OW113.png Best Female Character? Snow White Emma Swan Queen Regina Belle Red Riding Hood Alice Anastasia 'Best Male Character' 202 23.png 111 25.png Rumple 122.png Archie 122.png Graham 106.png August 109.png Killian 204.png 201 01.png Will EL W105.png Cyrus EL E110.png OW108 22.png White Rabbit OW101.png Best Male Character? Prince Charming Henry Mills Rumplestiltskin Jiminy Cricket Huntsman Pinocchio Captain Hook Baelfire Will Scarlet Cyrus Jafar White Rabbit 'Best Supporting Female Character' Granny 113.png Blue Fairy 120.png MM 203.png 208 01.png Zelena 312.png Elsa 402.png Maleficent 411.png Mulan 301.png Tinker Bell EL 303.png Anna 401.png Snow Queen 402.png Abigail 103.png Tamara 301.png Ursula 415.png 308 18.png Cruella 411.png Ariel 307.png Jabberwocky OW111.png Best Supporting Female Character? Granny Blue Fairy Aurora Cora Zelena Elsa Maleficent Mulan Tinker Bell Anna Ingrid Abigail Tamara Ursula Wendy Darling Cruella De Vil Ariel Jabberwocky 'Best Supporting Male Character' 114 20.png Robin 319.png Frankenstein 212 02.png Genie 117.png 301 07.png 310 07.png Greg 214.png Marco 202.png Old Prisoner OW102.png 317 08.png King George 203.png Kristoff 401.png 210 12.png Mad Hatter 117 01.png Phillip 312.png Best Supporting Male Character? Grumpy Robin Hood Viktor Frankenstein Genie of Agrabah Peter Pan Felix Greg Mendell Geppetto Sultan of Agrabah William Smee King George Kristoff Prince Henry Jefferson Prince Phillip 'Best Villain' Queen Regina 220.png 108 22.png Cora 203.png Hook 210.png Greg 218.png 301 07.png Red Queen OW105.png OW105 22.png Zelena 312.png Snow Queen 402.png Cruella EL 413.png Best Villain? Queen Regina Rumplestiltskin Cora Captain Hook Greg and Tamara Peter Pan Anastasia Jafar Zelena Ingrid Queens of Darkness 'Best Charming' David 213.png MM 205.png Emma 208.png Henry 215.png Prince Neal 402.png Best Charming? Prince Charming Snow White Emma Swan Henry Mills Prince Neal 'Best Prince' Charming 121.png 104 27.png 201 26.png 106 07.png 306 12.png 403 12.png 208 12.png Prince Neal 402.png Best Prince? Prince Charming Prince Thomas Prince Phillip Prince Eric Prince Hans Prince James Henry Mills Prince Neal 'Best Princess' 116 03.png 104 03.png 112 09.png Aurora 207.png Mulan 208.png Ariel 307.png Rapunzel 314.png Elsa 402.png Anna 401.png Emma 219.png Best Princess? Snow White Cinderella Belle Aurora Mulan Ariel Rapunzel Elsa Anna Emma Swan 'Sexiest Female Character' MM 207.png Emma 214.png Queen Regina 101 01.png 211 07.png Ruby 110.png 208 13.png Mulan 203.png Alice OW106.png Anastasia OW113.png 314 21.png Snow Queen 402.png Sexiest Female Character? Snow White Emma Swan Queen Regina Belle Red Riding Hood Alice Anastasia Zelena Ingrid Other 'Sexiest Male Character' David 114.png 105 14.png Archie 108.png Graham 104.png 109 27.png Hook 301.png Neal 214.png Will EL W105.png Cyrus EL E110.png OW108 22.png 205 09.png Phillip 312.png Sexiest Male Character Prince Charming Rumplestiltskin Jiminy Cricket Huntsman Pinocchio Captain Hook Baelfire Will Scarlet Cyrus Jafar Jefferson Prince Phillip Other 'Best Couple' Charming 116.png Rumple 112.png Hook 322.png Robin SB 319.png 206 07.png Cyrus OW108.png Will EL OW103.png Belle 413.png 406 09.png 201 15.png 218 42.png 115 03.png Best Couple? Snow & Charming Rumple & Belle Emma & Hook Regina & Robin Hood Emma & Neal Alice & Cyrus Anastasia & Will Belle & Will Anna & Kristoff Aurora & Phillip Greg & Tamara Red & Peter Other 'Best Friendship' 113 29.png Snow 207.png 402 30.png Cruella EL 413.png Snow 110.png 105 09.png 209 30.png 204 12.png Mulan 209.png Belle 412.png 106 04.png 102 04.png Best Friendship? Emma & Mary Margaret Snow & Red Emma & Elsa Queens of Darkness Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs Geppetto & Jiminy Cora & Hook Belle & Ruby Mulan & Aurora Belle & Hook Regina & Kathryn Maleficent & Regina Other 'Best CGI Character' NOTE: This doesn't include characters who have made appearances in both CGI and human forms, such as Jiminy Cricket. White Rabbit OW105.png OW109 04.png OW108 09.png Cheshire Cat OW101.png Shadow 310.png 201 08.png Lumière Poll.png OW103 23.png 120 04.png 401 33.png Chernabog 412.png Best CGI Character The White Rabbit The Caterpillar Mrs. Rabbit The Cheshire Cat The Shadow The Wraith Lumière The Bandersnatch Monstro Marshmallow Chernabog 'Best Ship' Snow 103.png|Snowing Rumple 112.png|Rumbelle Emma 305.png|Captain Swan Robin SB 319.png|Outlaw Queen Cyrus OW108.png|Alyrus Will EL OW103.png|Scarlet Queen 206 07.png|Swanfire 105 28.png|Swan Queen 107 02.png|Gremma Belle 413.png|Scarlet Beauty Emma 120.png|Wooden Swan Emma 117.png|Mad Swan Queen Regina 121.png|White Queen 118 01.png|Golden Queen Rumple 216.png|Golden Heart Ruby 107.png|Big Bad Wolf 212 28.png|Frankenwolf 211 21.png|Captain Beauty 201 03.png|Philora Aurora 303.png|Mulora Hook 214.png|Captain Floor Best Ship? Snowing (Snow & Charming) Rumbelle (Rumple & Belle) Captain Swan (Emma & Hook) Outlaw Queen (Robin & Regina) Alyrus (Alice & Cyrus) Scarlet Queen (Will Scarlet & Anastasia) Swanfire/Swan Thief (Emma & Neal) Swan Queen (Emma & Regina) Gremma (Emma & Graham) Scarlet Beauty (Will Scarlet & Belle) Wooden Swan (Emma & August) Mad Swan (Emma & Jefferson) White Queen (Regina & Snow) Golden Queen (Regina & Rumple) Golden Heart (Rumple & Cora) Big Bad Wolf (Red & Graham) Frankenwolf (Red & Whale) Captain Beauty/Hookbelle (Hook & Belle) Philora (Aurora & Phillip) Mulora/Sleeping Warrior (Aurora & Mulan) Captain Floor (Hook & The Floor) Episodes 'Best Premiere' Once Upon a Time 1x01.png Once Upon a Time 2x01.png Once Upon a Time 3x01.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x01.png Once Upon a Time 4x01.png Best Premiere? Pilot Broken The Heart of the Truest Believer Down the Rabbit Hole A Tale of Two Sisters 'Worst Premiere' Once Upon a Time 1x01.png Once Upon a Time 2x01.png Once Upon a Time 3x01.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x01.png Once Upon a Time 4x01.png Worst Premiere? Pilot Broken The Heart of the Truest Believer Down the Rabbit Hole A Tale of Two Sisters 'Best Finale' Once Upon a Time 1x22.png Once Upon a Time 2x22.png Once Upon a Time 3x22.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x13.png Once Upon a Time 4x22.png Best Finale? A Land Without Magic And Straight on 'Til Morning Snow Drifts/There's No Place Like Home And They Lived... Operation Mongoose, Parts 1 & 2 'Worst Finale' Once Upon a Time 1x22.png Once Upon a Time 2x22.png Once Upon a Time 3x22.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x13.png Once Upon a Time 4x22.png Worst Finale? A Land Without Magic And Straight on 'Til Morning Snow Drifts/There's No Place Like Home And They Lived... Operation Mongoose, Parts 1 & 2 'Most Shocking Moment' 107 31.png 112 31.png 122 34.png Cora 202.png 211 31.png Greg 217.png 308 29.png 313 26.png Elsa 322.png 411 20.png Belle 413.png Zelena 417.png Dagger 422.png Most Shocking Moment? Graham dies Belle in a cell Magic is coming... Cora in the pit Belle gets shot Greg is Owen Pan is Rumple's father Zelena is Regina's sister Elsa arrives in Storybrooke Belle stops Rumple with the dagger Zelena turning out to be Marian Emma becomes the Dark One Other 'Best Snow-Centric' Once Upon a Time 1x10.png Once Upon a Time 2x03.png Once Upon a Time 2x10.png Once Upon a Time 2x15.png Best Snow-Centric? “7:15 A.M.” “Lady of the Lake” “The Cricket Game” “The Queen Is Dead” 'Best Charming-Centric' Once Upon a Time 1x06.png Once Upon a Time 1x13.png Once Upon a Time 3x14.png Once Upon a Time 4x02.png Best Charming-Centric? “The Shepherd” “What Happened to Frederick” “The Tower” “White Out” 'Best Snowing-Centric' Once Upon a Time 1x03.png Once Upon a Time 1x16.png Once Upon a Time 3x02.png Once Upon a Time 3x10.png Once Upon a Time 3x19.png Once Upon a Time 4x13.png Once Upon a Time 4x16.png Best Snowing-Centric "Snow Falls" "Heart of Darkness" “Lost Girl” “The New Neverland” “A Curious Thing” “Unforgiven” “Best Laid Plans” 'Best Emma-Centric' Once Upon a Time 1x01.png Once Upon a Time 1x22.png Once Upon a Time 2x06.png Once Upon a Time 3x01.png Once Upon a Time 3x22.png Once Upon a Time 4x05.png Once Upon a Time 4x10.png Once Upon a Time 4x19.png Best Emma-Centric? “Pilot” “A Land Without Magic” “Tallahassee” “The Heart of the Truest Believer” “Snow Drifts”/“There's No Place Like Home” “Breaking Glass” “Shattered Sight” “Lily” 'Best Regina-Centric' Once Upon a Time 1x02.png Once Upon a Time 1x18.png Once Upon a Time 2x02.png Once Upon a Time 2x05.png Once Upon a Time 2x17.png Once Upon a Time 2x20.png Once Upon a Time 3x03.png Once Upon a Time 3x09.png Once Upon a Time 3x13.png Once Upon a Time 3x19.png Once Upon a Time 4x14.png Once Upon a Time 4x20.png Best Regina-Centric "The Thing You Love Most" "The Stable Boy" "We Are Both" "The Doctor" “Welcome to Storybrooke” "The Evil Queen" “Quite a Common Fairy” “Save Henry” “Witch Hunt” “A Curious Thing” “Enter the Dragon” “Mother” 'Best Rumple-Centric' Once Upon a Time 1x08.png Once Upon a Time 1x12.png Once Upon a Time 1x19.png Once Upon a Time 2x04.png Once Upon a Time 2x14.png Once Upon a Time 2x19.png Once Upon a Time 3x04.png Once Upon a Time 3x08.png Once Upon a Time 4x04.png Once Upon a Time 4x11.png Best Rumple-Centric "Desperate Souls" "Skin Deep" "The Return" "The Crocodile" "Manhattan" "Lacey" “Nasty Habits” “Think Lovely Thoughts” “The Apprentice” “Heroes and Villains” 'Best Belle-Centric' Once Upon a Time 1x12.png Once Upon a Time 2x11.png Once Upon a Time 2x19.png Once Upon a Time 3x07.png Once Upon a Time 3x15.png Once Upon a Time 4x06.png Once Upon a Time 4x11.png Best Belle-Centric? “Skin Deep” “The Outsider” “Lacey” “Dark Hollow” “Quiet Minds” “Family Business” “Heroes and Villains” 'Best Hook-Centric' Once Upon a Time 2x09.png Once Upon a Time 2x22.png Once Upon a Time 3x05.png Once Upon a Time 3x17.png Once Upon a Time 4x15.png Best Hook-Centric? “Queen of Hearts” “And Straight on 'Til Morning” “Good Form” “The Jolly Roger” “Poor Unfortunate Soul” Best Villain Backstory Once Upon a Time 1x08.png Once Upon a Time 1x18.png Once Upon a Time 1x19.png Once Upon a Time 2x04.png Once Upon a Time 2x16.png Once Upon a Time 3x05.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x04.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x05.png Once Upon a Time 3x08.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x07.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x11.png Once Upon a Time 3x16.png Once Upon a Time 3x18.png Once Upon a Time 3x20.png Once Upon a Time 4x07.png Once Upon a Time 4x14.png Once Upon a Time 4x15.png Once Upon a Time 4x18.png Once Upon a Time 4x21.png Best Villain Backstory? (explanation of why they are the way they are) "Desperate Souls" (Rumplestiltskin) "The Stable Boy" (Queen Regina) "The Return" (Rumplestiltskin) "The Crocodile" (Captain Hook) "The Miller's Daughter" (Cora) "Good Form" (Captain Hook) "The Serpent" (Jafar) "Heart of Stone" (Anastasia) "Think Lovely Thoughts" (Peter Pan) "Bad Blood" (Jafar) "Heart of the Matter" (Anastasia) "It's Not Easy Being Green" (Zelena) "Bleeding Through" (Cora/Zelena) "Kansas" (Zelena) “The Snow Queen” (Ingrid) “Enter the Dragon” (Maleficent) “Poor Unfortunate Soul” (Ursula) “Sympathy for the De Vil” (Cruella De Vil) “Operation Mongoose, Part 1” (Isaac) Cast 'Best Actress' MM 118.png 120 27.png Regina 205.png 112 27.png 115 34.png Alice OW106.png Anastasia OW113.png Best Actress? Ginnifer Goodwin Jennifer Morrison Lana Parrilla Emilie de Ravin Meghan Ory Sophie Lowe Emma Rigby 'Best Actor' 106 21.png Emma 121.png 112 23.png 105 19.png 107 32.png 120 25.png 204 24.png Neal 221.png Will EL OW105.png Cyrus EL OW110.png OW108 22.png White Rabbit OW101.png Best Actor? Josh Dallas Jared S. Gilmore Robert Carlyle Raphael Sbarge Jamie Dornan Eion Bailey Colin O'Donoghue Michael Raymond-James Michael Socha Peter Gadiot Naveen Andrews John Lithgow 'Best Guest Duo' Martin & Myrna.png 109 06.png 207 23.png 212 05.png 215 02.png 217 01.png John Michael 309.png Best Guest Duo? Harry Groener (Martin) & Carolyn Hennesy (Myrna) Karley Scott Collins (Gretel) & Quinn Lord (Hansel) Annabeth Gish (Anita) & Ben Hollingsworth (Quinn) Chad Michael Collins (Gerhardt) & Gregory Itzin (Alphonse) Lesley Nicol (Johanna) & Rena Sofer (Eva) John Pyper-Ferguson (Kurt) & Benjamin James Stockham (Owen) Matt Kane (John) & James Immekus (Michael) Category:Blog posts